


Restrictions Apply

by actual_cat_human, Cataraction



Series: Under Contract [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Robotnik causes problems, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stone is the Voice of reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_cat_human/pseuds/actual_cat_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: The first day of your new position as Robotnik’s assistant and Stone’s equal goes... less than ideally. It forces the three of you to examine your relationship as it stands outside of the bedroom- and it forces Robotnik to face some truths about himself.
Relationships: Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020)/Reader, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone/Reader, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader
Series: Under Contract [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752724
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Off to a Rough Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader thought they were prepared for their first day or work as an upgraded assistant- they weren’t ready

You forced yourself to take deep breaths, 

_ This is just like any other day, _ you repeated over and over in your mind as you drove. If you thought it enough times it would be true you hoped. 

Before bed you’d received a text from Stone. It was a nearly four page list of advice and directions for the next day. If that hadn’t been enough to trigger your insomnia, the blueprints Robotnik expected you to read and somewhat understand for the next day did. 

You barely slept- and woke nearly two hours before you usually did. Stone had said that instead of coming in at 8, you’d be coming in at 6. Already, it was 5:53 am and you were just slightly more than five minutes from the base.

“Fuck.” You hissed at your empty car as you pressed down just a bit harder on the accelerator. In its cup holder, your coffee sloshed a bit, luckily none spilled. 

5:56 am: Through the second checkpoint and parked. You elected to abandon your coffee in lieu of risking spilling it as you rushed through security. Stone had recommended you pack a lunch and a dinner too if possible- you hadn’t had time. Nothing in hand but your ID card and your new tablet you rushed into the building that stood between you and the lab. 

5:59 am: You’d told the security guard to fuck off as he asked about your absence the previous day, too stressed for polite excuses. 

6:00 am: You were running through the base, frantic, shoving past anyone in your way. You heard more than one insult, and a few hushed mumbles of ‘First day’ ‘Robotnik’s new assistant’, and a few remorseful ‘God help them’s.

6:01 am: you stood panting outside of the mobile lab, trying to catch your breath as you tried to remember the  _ six _ codes and scanners necessary to get into the lab.

6:03 am: You let your head fall against the still locked door in frustration. You went to check your phone to reread Stone’s advice and check the codes- and you realized you’d left your phone on the counter when you’d grabbed your coffee. 

6:08 am: Stone opened the door to the mobile lab for you from the inside. You had a flicker of excitement seeing him- but that was crushed immediately by the disappointed look on his face. 

“I know I’m late. I left my phone at home and couldn’t remember the codes.” You offered weakly, fidgeting with the tablet. The look he was giving you was making your face heat in genuine shame- and your sleep deprived brain was close to tears as it was. Stone’s expression might push you over. He sighed and stepped out of the lab, closing the door behind him. 

“I know, I called you a few times when you weren’t here at exactly 6.” His voice was soft, betraying a hint of worry. 

“I’m sorry...” you glanced up at him, and he was giving you a soft smile.

“Let me show you the codes- theres a pattern actually. I’ll show you then have you practice a few times ok?” Already back to his normal self you relaxed. Relief washed over you. You could do this.

As you were taught the pattern to the codes, you heard the faint sounds of Robotnik working inside the lab. It sounded as if he was sliding back and forth on his chair, hearing faint beeping and robotic voices from his computers. You did your best to focus on what Stone was showing you so you wouldn't look even worse than you already did. Still, the looming fear of facing Robotnik hung over your head, hoping he would try and be understanding for once. After you proved to Stone you had the pattern memorized he gave you a soft smile. It comforted you to know at least he was still on your side. Stepping inside the lab you were barely in a moment before most of your confidence was stripped from you. It only took a rather stern and annoyed look from the doctor to make you tense up again. 

"Where the  _ hell _ have you been?" He snapped, standing from his chair. His hair was slightly out of place besides that he seemed perfectly put together as Stone did. His desk was littered with parts and tools that you assumed were part of whatever those blueprints were for. You had no time to look anywhere else as you tried to answer him,

"I'm so sorry, doctor, just had a slow start getting all the new material together." It was no excuse it was the flat out truth. Still he was unimpressed, rolling his eyes and stepping closer. 

"Stone and I have been here since 5 this morning working on this. I figured I would be a bit gracious and allow you an extra hour! It appears not even that was enough." His words were cutting more now than ever. Given how your morning had already been they hit worse than they usually should have. You shrunk away and uttered another apology but Robotnik was having none of it. 

"I have no time for sorry. Did you at the least remember the blueprints?" His voice had come down a notch but that level of disappointment still hung in the air. You nodded and moved to bring them up on your tablet. Robotnik placed a hand on your screen, locking it again and forcing you to look up at him. Once you did he tapped your forehead with a surprising amount of force, making you wince away at the pain. 

"Not here, you idiot, in here! That tablet cannot be just sitting around on a workspace where it could be broken. You need to memorize this shit!" You were barely registering his words anymore and only taking in the guilt that he piled on you. Mixed with the trigger of pain from him poking at your forehead, you were really forcing back tears now. You knew if he saw you cry there would be no recovering. This first day on the job would be your last. Finally Robotnik stepped away from you, moving back to his seat and pulling down a pair of goggles that were sat on top of his head.

"Stone, given you are still technically their senior make sure they don't fuck anything else up today, got it?" Robotnik ordered, quickly settling back in to work on whatever part he had on his desk. Stone nodded despite the fact Robotnik wasn't even looking at him. 

"Yes, doctor. I'll talk with them. Do you need a coffee?" Stone asked softly, keeping his own tone even. Robotnik let out a short huff and waved his hand. 

"Yes, I do. Take them with you maybe they can get a latte right." He just couldn't let anything go. Stone ushered you out of the lab and you kept your head down. You followed him quietly, holding back the frustration and tears. Despite knowing Stone was quite a bit softer, you didn't want to look like a baby. Especially since you knew Stone put up with this shit all the time. As you made it to the coffee presses and brewers in the cafeteria you let out a short sniffle, focusing all too hard on steaming milk properly.

Stone watched you carefully. He knew that was a lot to take in on your first day and while he was upset at you being late he still was willing to let it go and help you. Robotnik, on the other hand, was far more comfortable tearing into people for no good reason. 

Stone placed a hand on your shoulder, forcing you to break your attention on the milk steamer. Peering up at him Stone felt a pang of guilt as he saw your glazed over eyes. He couldn't hug you given this was work and he really didn't want to do that here, but he desperately wanted to comfort you in some way. The best he could do were some words of encouragement. 

"I can't say this gets better. But you get more used to it. I promise." His voice was soft and kind, his hand still planted on your shoulder. It was the closest to a hug he could offer right now. Your face barely moved, still emotionless as you tried to hold down everything. Unfortunately, it also meant you couldn't control your bitter tone.

"I sure hope it does." You stepped away as Stone finished the latte and made yourself a double shot of espresso. He checked his watch- the two of you could spare a few more minutes of break before going back to the doctor. 

You hadn’t had a chance to finish, or even start your coffee this morning and you couldn’t afford to be as tired as you were. The disappointment you’d felt so far was crushing and you were doing your best to hype yourself up to do better, not be weighed down. Stone watched you silently as you tossed back the still scalding hot espresso. It was excruciatingly bitter and outright disgusting and you couldn’t hold back the visceral grimace and shudder at how awful it was. You coughed weakly as you leaned against the counter and at looked at Stone, 

“Do you ever fucking sleep?” Stone chuckled at the gravel in your voice and nodded,

“I get a full four hours if I’m lucky.” His tone was light, but it was clear that he was dead serious. You couldn’t help but groan, absolutely distraught. Stone put his hand on your shoulder again, “It didn’t start like that if it helps. I don’t even miss it anymore.” When you met his eyes he didn’t like the fear and hopelessness he saw there. You looked away for a moment and when you met eyes again, the look was gone. It still made stone worry about you. 

He glanced at his watch again, only another minute or two before angry texts flooded in. “How much of the blueprint do you know?” You got a bright idea and he smiled in response as your eyes lit up. You’d been so flustered leaving the lab you’d left yours behind, but-

“Let me see your tablet on the way back. I should be ok.”


	2. To the Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions flare and things come to a head

The walk back was short and uneventful, but as Stone let you practice entering the lab (you got it on your first try, which was a confidence boost) you felt better armed than you had that morning. 

Robotnik didn’t even bother to address the two of you, too engrossed in his work it seemed. You waited nervously by the door as Stone placed the still piping hot latte on the desk beside him. You watched as Stone stood by the doctors side, unmoving and serene for several minutes. In an attempt to pass the time you were trying to remember the things from Stone’s list the night before.

You were trying desperately to remember more than the first few items, 

  * ‘Wear comfortable shoes, you’ll be standing all day’, 
  * ‘Black is the only approved color for work clothes in the lab- red is passable, but not advised’,
  * ‘This is a lab, so appropriate clothing is required’, 
  * ‘Never ask to go home- and never assume that 5pm is when you’re allowed to leave.’, 
  * ‘Try to do everything quietly: walking, breathing, swallowing, hell _thinking_. Just be as quiet as you can’



Your train of thought was cut off when Robotnik said your name. 

“Sir?” You responded reflexively, your posture straightening ever so slightly. He spun his chair around to look at you- at least you assumed he was looking at you. His goggles still covered his eyes which unnerved you. There was a long moment of silence as he considered you. 

“What is the 4-digit number in which the first digit is one-fifth the last, and the second and third digits are the last digit multiplied by 3?” He rattled off the question so fast that you barely had time to process it. Your eyes got very wide and you took a deep breath,

“Could you please repeat that?” Surprisingly, your voice was pretty steady- but you could feel your palms start to sweat as he rose from his chair and pushed his goggles onto his forehead roughly. The full force of Robotnik’s glare was on you now, and he hissed out the question again, only slightly slower and with a bit more vitriol,

“What. Is the 4-digit  _ number _ . In which the  _ first digit _ . Is  _ one-fifth _ the last. And the  _ second _ . And  _ third digits _ . Are the  _ last digit  _ multiplied by  _ 3 _ ?” You could feel the gears in your sleep deprived brain trying to turn, but the unhinged look in his eyes was making it even harder to concentrate. After a long thin moment of silence he took two steps forward and spat rapidly, 

“On which date North Korea launch a reconnaissance satellite named Kwangmyongsong-4?” Another pause. He continued, seeming to grow angrier by the minute

“What are the two largest, most commonly encountered molecules?” You almost had a flicker of memory of knowing the answer to that, but not enough to force your mouth to open. There was almost a smugness to his words now,

“How many pounds of aluminum, on average, are used in an automobile?”

You swallowed, but couldn’t seem to break eye contact despite the fear, guilt and confusion washing over you. He crossed the remainder of the room to stand so close he was almost touching you. 

“What is the working name for the project I’m working on?” In a time that was surprisingly steady, yet quiet voice you answered with no hesitation,

“Sigma Blue.” You held your breath, waiting- praying- for approval. His face may as well have been carved from granite as he responded, each word articulated coldly. 

“On  _ Stone’s _ copy-  _ not _ yours.” You were white as a sheet, as he continued, “Did you even bother to  _ look _ at yours? Or were you to concerned with trying to put games on your tablet?”

Your fists were clenched at your sides, your mind focused entirely on not showing your anger on your face. His smugness was at an all time high and if you knew working for him proper meant a daily test of your patience, you wouldn't have been so thankful. Sure you were getting paid more but it was still too little to deal with this. You wanted to tell him you were a bit busy recouping from a rather rough night, but you also knew it wasn't appropriate. Despite the fact it was true. You still felt sore spots in your thighs and biceps as your muscles had been over strained. Robotnik didn't like your silence as it meant there was no more argument. He waved his hand in your face obnoxiously and you had to close your eyes just to keep yourself from reeling back and punching him in the throat.

" _ Helllooo _ ! Didn't think you could get any more brain dead than you already were! Looks like you actually proved me wrong on something." His words were as cocky as they could get. Taking one last settling breath, you spoke. You knew you weren't as calm as you wanted to be, but you figured this was something you would have to get used to.

"I didn't have a chance to memorize my copy as I was  _ memorizing _ the steps Stone gave me. They were meant to help me do well my first day." It was as straight forward an answer you could give. The scoff Robotnik let out only infuriated you more. He was so damn sure of himself for a man who had only just found a couple people to tolerate him. The nasty comments in your head simmered and the more he poked the more you wanted to let them boil over. 

"I figured at least seeing and knowing one copy was good enough. Better than nothing." You continued calmly. Despite how much you wanted to scream back, you knew it wouldn't do any good. Robotnik's eyes locked onto you as his head tilted. You almost rolled your eyes as you felt another tirade coming on. 

"Is that what you thought? That it was just good enough? That just half saying things is  _ good enough _ ?" He was back in your face and you couldn't tell if he was even angry or just wanted to see you squirm. "We are dealing with state of the art weapons and robots here. You either do a full job or you have no job at all." That came out more like a threat and despite your stoney face, you felt a pang of worry run down your spine. You really did want to do well here, if that was even an option given how nothing you did seemed good enough. You nodded shortly, replying a Yes sir, hoping this was the message he wanted to get across and he would back off. Of course, that was just wishful thinking.

Turning back to his desk he picked up a small part, what looked to be a connection ribbon of sorts. Handing it to you, he folded his hands behind his back, grinning smugly. You knew what he was going to ask and you hated him for it. 

"Go ahead. According to the blueprints install this part." He stepped aside, allowing you to come closer to the desk. Just as you were about to look over what was before you, he poked his finger in again. Because of course he couldn't just leave it. "Oh, and both ends are labelled just to make it a bit easier on you. After all I apparently can't expect too much of you." The last comment made your blood boil again but you pushed that rage from your mind as you tried to focus on the task at hand. You only hoped he wouldn't notice as you brought up your smart watch and started opening the photos you took off of Stone's tablet. It wasn't your copy, but it would have to do.

You glanced down at your watch for mere seconds too long and your wrist was jerked away from your body. 

“What do we have here?” Robotnik scoffed when he saw the blueprints, “ _ Unbelievable _ .” He inspected the watch, suddenly enraged. “This is your personal Smart Watch?” Mere centimeters from your face, you could see the seething rage behind his eyes. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think-“

“ _ Obviously _ . It seems that you very rarely think in fact. I’m wondering if you’re even  _ capable _ of thought.” He deftly unclipped the watch and took it, sitting down at his workbench and already starting to dismantle it. 

“What the f-“ before you could finish voicing your anger and confusion at him  _ stealing _ your watch, he slammed it down on the bench and stood. One hand shot out to grab your jaw and his voice was low and deadly,

“You should consider yourself lucky. These prints so beyond classified- outside of this lab you would be killed just for having them in your possession. Your unbelievably meager brain seems to be so distracted by your new workplace that you’re more focused on earning favor-“

You could feel bile rising in your throat, almost agonized by the implication that your feelings were getting in the way of doing your job. You jerked your head away, pulling out of his grip and jabbed a finger in his chest, the words flowing out of you faster than you could stop them,

“How fucking  _ dare _ you? This is my first day, and I happen to know for a fact that Stone didn’t do a perfect job on his first day. You cannot hold me to his  _ current _ , damn near  _ inhuman _ standard. I’m disgusted that you would even  _ think _ that my feelings for either of you would be getting in the way of my ability to do my fucking job. Right now- the only  _ feeling _ getting in  _ my way _ is the feeling that you’re a  _ cruel fucking bastard without an ounce of goddamn empathy _ . I’m beginning to think that you don’t give a fuck about me and that I’m just here for your amusement.” You shoved past him and said bitterly as you walked out, “Well I didn’t fucking consent to this bullshit.” You headed straight to the on-site gym, if you didn’t blow off some steam you might kill someone. Who gives a fuck if you come back anyway since you clearly couldn’t do a single thing right. And it was only 8:24. Unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik’s questions aren’t actually MENSA and questions from my university!


	3. MIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone gets really worried and then even more worried

Given he had been dismissed from Robotnik's presence, Stone spent his time just trying to get some work done. Most of it was things he would have done at home but he figured if he could do it now, he may actually be able to get more than 4 hours of sleep that night. A rare but potentially needed occurrence given the events of the day. 

After some time focusing on this tablet he realized he still hadn't seen you come back. Checking the time he was shocked to find it was nearly 10:45 am. Checking his phone he found no messages from neither you or Robotnik. Finally, he checked on your location again. The tightness in his chest was only made worse as he couldn't see your marker anymore across the base. Scrolling around he desperately hoped he was just missing it, but to no avail. You weren't in the base anymore. Forcing some sort of cohesive thought through the fog of worry he decided to check on your tablet GPS only to remember it was still in the mobile lab. The last ditch resort was a phone check. Finding it at your home only relieved his worry for a second before he remembered you had left it home before work. For all intents and purposes, you had disappeared.

Stone made his way briskly back to the mobile lab, hand shaking as he plugged in the code and stepped in. Every possible outcome was flowing through his mind.  _ Did you leave the base and were now just at home with your phone? Or had something happened. And if you were at home why? Had you truly given up so quickly?  _

While he agreed Robotnik was harsh he didn't think you would actually give up so quickly. Maybe you really were in over your head. Maybe you only wanted to be there for the relationship. Or, what was worse, he considered the idea you may have given up on the relationship as well. Stone shook his head, physically dispersing the thoughts as he stepped back into the mobile lab.

Robotnik was still hunched over his desk, poking at your watch that he had tinkered with and dismantled over and over again. It was just a standard smart watch so it was nothing he couldn't make in the blink of an eye. Upon hearing Stone step back into the lab he winced, feeling the tense air that came with him. 

"What do you want Stone?" He snapped, barely looking up from his work. Stone steadied himself a moment, picking his words carefully. 

"My...well our assistant left the premises. They are no longer here at the base. I have no idea where they are." He answered quickly. He knew bringing you up was still risky but this could be a problem. 

"And? They're an adult. They can do as they please." Robotnik replied bitterly, not wanting to be reminded of you at all. The response only made Stone's temper flare.

"Sir, you know this could be serious. What if something happened?" 

"I doubt it. Like they could be kidnapped off the base." 

"I don't mean kidnapping and you know it." Stone's statement was cold and flat. He was no longer tiptoeing around Robotnik's authority. He was just talking to another person. This caught the doctor's attention and he finally peeked up from his work. Stone gave him no time to be snappy in return. "I'm sure they're just at home. But what if they're at home because they gave up on this." Stone paused, taking a steadying breath. Quieter, he continued. "What if they gave up on us."

That possibility was definitely something Robotnik had considered. But now that it was staring him in the face he couldn't help but feel a pang of bitterness. Of course you would have left him. Everyone else did, why wouldn't you? He waved Stone off, trying to return to his work. It was all he knew how to do right. 

"Then let them. Guess they couldn't handle a hard day's work after all." His comment was what set Stone off. Stepping forward, Stone snatched Robotnik's collar and quickly turned him to face him. Robotnik's face was painted with confusion and shock, but he was still. Looking up at Stone he saw only a small amount of anger. More, he saw a deep sadness and pain.

"Ivo I will  _ not _ have you ruining this for us! For me, for yourself or for them." Stone was stern, barely raising his voice as he scolded Robotnik. Just the use of his first name stunned him a bit. There was a moment of silence between them as Robotnik processed Stone's words. Even after all this, potentially ruining a day old relationship with him and another, Stone still considered Robotnik a part of this. He wasn't worried about just losing a partner, Stone wanted Robotnik to be part of this. If one piece left, the puzzle just wasn't the same. Looking down a moment he considered his options and only hoped he hadn't truly ruined this. Robotnik slowly set his hands on Stone's, removing it from where it was curled into his collar and slowly standing. Nodding, Robotnik finally looked Stone in the eyes again, a much softer expression on his face. 

"Fine. Let's just hope they're home."


	4. Emotions Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is coping poorly (and generally being relatable). Stone has to step in and have a serious conversation with Robotnik

You weren’t sure how long you’d slept- you just knew it was fitful and interspersed with nightmares and half awake moments of tears. Eventually, you were driven to full consciousness by the pang of hunger. Breakfast hadn’t happened, and since it was a cloudy day to begin with, the watery light through your closed blinds seemed to be that of twilight. 

In your fitful sleep you’d knocked your clock to the floor and you couldn’t be bothered to pick it up and check the time. You stared at the ceiling for several moments, trying desperately to keep from crying again. God you had a headache. 

Rolling out of bed you grimaced- thrashing in your sleep and nightmares left your hoodie and sweats both damp with sweat and tears. It was too uncomfortable and far too warm. Peeling off the layers you put on a thin wife-beater style tee shirt and some particularly short shorts. You ran your hand through your messy hair and padded to the kitchen. Groaning again at the pounding in your head you got a bottle of water and surveyed your small kitchen. This was just a small rental home but at least the kitchen was fairly modern.

That modernity was lost on you though as your headache got in the way of real cooking. Too tired for anything complex, you put a pot of water to boil on the stove. Pasta and butter. At least it was food. You slid down your counter and waited sniffling weakly.

Stone and Robotnik left quickly- mostly pushed on by Stone’s harsh glares at the doctor to speed up the process. The whole process was punctuated by bitter, resentful sounding complaints under the doctor’s breath. Stone kept his mouth shut for as long as he could. In his defense, he managed to put up with almost a half hour of this griping from the moment Stone asserted that they needed to go check on you, until they were in the car a few minutes off the base. He deliberately wasn’t listening particularly closely to Robotnik that whole time, but now that he was driving he was picking up some of the less than kind things the doctor was saying. Stone weighed his options for a moment, and glanced in the rearview window. It was physically safe- but he was going to be in dangerous emotional territory. Stone pulled off the road onto the grassy shoulder and put the car in park.

“What on earth are you doing Stone?! Are you in need of medical attention?” Robotnik’s voice was snide, angry and fully lacking compassion. He detested a lot of things- and not know what was going on was at the top of his list. Stone was still looking straight ahead, white-knuckling the steering wheel. He took a deep centering breath,

“Why are you being so  _ unusually _ awful?” Stone tried to keep his voice even, but he was barely forcing the words out through clenched teeth. Robotnik was taken aback at the comment. He had heard entirely what Stone had said but part of him couldn't believe it. Twice in one day his subordinates had talked back to him in a way he truly wasn't used to. 

"Excuse me?" It was barely a question and more of a statement. Stone felt the steering wheel creak under his grip and did his best to pull back. The last thing he needed was to ruin his mode of transportation. 

"I know you're normally a pain in the ass but this is low even for you." His comment was quiet but full of spite. The fear that he had lost his chance at a relationship with you and Robotnik drove the hate in his words. It encouraged him to push this further than he ever would normally. This was no longer just about work. Robotnik was still, rage sizzling beneath the surface at being called out like this. However the more he thought about it the more he realized this really was bothering him too. He hated knowing that Stone was right. As usual, he resorted to defending himself.

"It's not my fault they can't work efficiently when emotions are involved!" Robotnik snapped back. In an instant Stone had turned his hard stare to Robotnik. It made the doctor slink back in his seat with how intense Stone was looking through him. His chest heaving as he tried to control his urge to reach out and punch the man he had worked with for so long. 

"Are you  _ sure _ this is about them? Or is this about you? You just can't imagine being around someone who loves you so you decide to push them away before they can leave on their own." Stone's voice was barely raised. There was no time for Robotnik to rebut before Stone continued. "So what's next? You push me away too? Because God forbid someone fucking loves you!" There was an undeniable warble to Stone's voice. The steering wheel groaned under his grip again as his body locked up. Robotnik heard the wavering in Stone's voice and watched as his eyes started to well, despite his face being full of frustration. The consequences of what he was really doing were finally soaking in and he couldn't stand to look at Stone. Diverting his gaze he tried to sort out what to say. It was only now dawning on him that this horrible habit of keeping people at bay wasn't just hurting him. Before he had no one he really cared about enough for it to matter even if he did hurt them. Now? He could see that it wouldn't just be painful for him but the two people who he cared for, as well. Keeping his eyes lowered he spoke quietly.

"I just...don't want to get hurt." He stated it like it was fact. While Stone's grip had loosened slightly, he was still frustrated. 

"What did we ever do to make you think we would hurt you?" Stone was now the one defending. Robotnik mumbled out a response but Stone couldn't hear it. "Doctor, I can't he-" 

"You did nothing! Neither of you did!" Robotnik's eyes were back on him, face seemingly full of anger. Given the tears that threatened to spill from Robotnik's eyes, it was clear the anger was more directed at himself. Stone was quiet a moment, letting the doctor process his own words. As he did the absolute realization of what he could have already done sunk in, forcing tears to stream down his cheeks. Still, his face was contorted with nothing but rage. 

"I don't want to lose either of you. I just can't imagine a life where anyone wants to stay." Finally a sob ripped it's way through Robotnik's throat and Stone was already unbuckling his seatbelt. He didn't care what was in the center console. He only needed to pull the taller man next to him close. There was a moment where Robotnik was just stiff in his arms, not reacting at all. His teeth were gritted and his hands curled into fists as if he could fight away the terrible gut wrenching feeling. The feeling that he may have lost something before it could even be started. Stone's warmth and tight grip finally started to ground him and he slowly placed his hands around the man's shoulders. They stayed there a while, silent aside from a few sniffles. It wasn't long before Robotnik was pulling away, uncomfortable with the physicality of it. Stone was still close however, speaking quietly.

"We want to stay, Ivo. We really do." His forehead was rested against Robotnik's so he could watch his face. Robotnik was close to shaking his head in disbelief. Cupping Robotnik's cheeks, Stone turned his face up towards him. 

"I've seen the way they look at you. I promise, Ivo. I can safely say we both want to stay." A soft smile spread across his face as he said it. The fact Stone was so sure of it only hurt Robotnik more. Settling back in his seat, Stone did the same as he composed himself. 

"Even if they did, I've more than likely gone and ruined that." He stated solemnly. His gaze was now set out the window, staring off into nothing. As if that small burst of emotion completely exhausted him. Stone couldn't help the knowing smile on his face as he got ready to start driving again. 

"For once, doctor, I can safely say you don't know that for sure." Stone caught Robotnik's gaze one last time, hoping to feed him at least an ounce of hope that he had in him. "Let's go fix this, ok?"


	5. Break (and enter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judgement is passed- and pity is given too

Once the pasta was cooked, you drained it and added more butter and salt than was absolutely necessary. Foregoing a real plate you took the entire, sufficiently cool pot into your room. You curled around it for warmth- as the bed felt painfully empty and cold. A few more tears leaked out at that realization. Alone. Thoughts began to jostle around your mind, unpleasant and unrealistic in equal measure. In an attempt to drown out the thoughts, you put your headphones on and pulled out your laptop. Even though it wasn’t going to help much, you put on a comedian you liked and just tried to pretend you existed.

Stone pulled over a street away from your house. They’d already called your phone a few times as they drove, repeatedly getting your voicemail. Always one to be polite, Stone felt a little guilty showing up unannounced if you were truly home- but the guilt was overshadowed by worries. The ringing of his phone gave way to your voicemail message and Stone sighed as he hung up. 

“Still no answer... I really hope they’re ok.” Stone’s voice was tense and choked. His left leg bouncing nervously as he pulled back onto the road. Robotnik said nothing- sending a small badnik ahead of them. On his tablet screen, the doctor saw your car in the driveway at the same time they rounded the corner and Stone saw the same thing. Stone let out a little worried hum- you were home but not answering your phone. He took a deep breath as he parked in front of your house. Robotnik reached out tentatively and put a hand on his shoulder,

“There's over a 63.8% chance they’re just fine.” In his mind that was comforting but Stone just grimaced. For once Robotnik realized that that might have said something wrong, “Not good?” Stone shook his head,

“No; not good.” They both got out of the car, tense. Walking briskly up to your door, Stone knocked. They waited for a long moment- nothing. He pressed the doorbell. They made anxious eye contact. Stone pressed the bell a few times in rapid succession. Letting out a worried huff, Stone looked tired the doctor for guidance. Robotnik was already pulling out his digital lock pick. 

“On it.”

The lock pick looked like a single pin, smooth along the body of it. However as it was inserted smaller pins emerged from it, starting to poke away at the tumblers in the lock. It took barely a few seconds for it to press the tumblers out of the way and with a soft click, the door unlocked. Pulling the pick out they were still wary as they turned the knob. They half expected the deadbolt to also be locked, but it wasn't. Stepping in slowly they waited for the sound of an alarm, maybe something going off on your phone or some other system. Again, they heard nothing. On one hand that meant you were home, on the other hand it worried them greatly. The fact you lived in a place like this with little to no security concerned them. Upon not seeing you immediately, they started to move around the house.

Stone called your name into the seemingly empty rooms but got nothing in return. Robotnik was far more interested in looking at what you had and potentially figuring out what you did as you came home. Given your things were still fairly haphazardly scattered, he figured you had come home and just dropped everything. Stepping into the kitchen he found very little evidence you had been there at all aside from some splattered water and one o the burners still vaguely warmer than the others. Not by much, but enough. You made food, however given there were no pots or pans in the sink, you either ate it quick and cleaned up, or were eating from the cooking vessel. The jar of dried macaroni that was left barely fastened told him pasta. He only hoped you had made something a bit more than that.

Stone wandered around, just checking rooms and finding no one. Your phone was still firmly planted on the counter, the multitude of calls and texts from Stone gone unanswered and unread. You hadn't even checked them to get them off your screen. That only worried Stone more as it told him you didn't want anything to do with them. Finally meeting back up with Robotnik in the kitchen, he knew the only other place was your bedroom. 

"They're no where else. I can only assume they're in the bedroom." Stone hated the idea of just barging into your bedroom without you knowing they were even there. But he knew he had to check in on you. Even Robotnik was hesitant, his mind seeming to wander as he looked about your home. Stone noticed how hazy the doctor seemed and waited a moment for him to think. With Robotnik, sometimes that's all that needed to happen. He just needed to think through whatever was in his head. With a grimace, he let his fingers trace over countertops and the back of your couch, feeling where you lived and called home.

"This is it? This is their home?" Robotnik commented. It was less judgemental and more pitiful. He took in the space and realized it really wasn't that large. Hell, he had labs bigger than this house. Now, he knew why he felt like this place wasn't good enough. He still had the instinct to think it was because it was gross and a place he would never be caught dead living in. But taking another moment to think it through, it was because he didn't want you living there either. Stone said nothing, knowing this was just part of Robotnik's process. Peering back up to Stone there was another flash over his face, a look of pain. 

"Do you think...they took the job just to get out of this place?" Clearly voicing his fears, Robotnik was quiet. Stone felt it too, the worry that you hadn't been as dedicated as you seemed. He shook it off, hoping to comfort Robotnik. He had gotten the man this far, the last thing he needed was for him to back out now.

"It may have been a small part of it. But I doubt that's the only reason. More of a perk than anything." Saying the words out loud helped steady Stone's own anxiety somewhat. Like speaking it made it more real. Robotnik said nothing, still stuck in his own mind. Just as Stone was getting ready to urge the doctor to knock on your bedroom door, they were alerted to the sound of said door swinging open.


	6. Solved and Resolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk it through like adults

You were standing in your bedroom doorway, tiny black shorts, oversized “FBI” hoodie you’d bought as a joke, hair a hideous mess, dark circles around your eyes, eyes and nose bright red, pot hanging from your hand, still sniffling. When you looked up and saw two men in your living room you gasped, choking on your spit in the most undignified manner and dropped the pot with a loud clang. Stone jolted forward to steady you, and you held up a hand to keep him at bay as you leaned against your doorframe, coughing aggressively. 

“What-  _ cough- _ the f-fuck-?” You continued in between hacking coughs. Luckily Stone understood your whole question. He was less than an arm's length away, still reaching out for you. He dropped his arm to his side, face a mix of worry, relief, lingering guilt and concern

“You, uh, weren’t answering your phone. After everything today... I-“ he glanced back at Robotnik and cleared his throat nervously, “ _ we _ were concerned about your safety.” Your coughing had subsided and you picked up the pot. Still too hurt and upset to process the implication of their visit, you pushed past both of them and walked briskly to your kitchen,

“Well, Im alive,” you added under your breath as you slammed the pot into your sink, “ _ no fucking thanks to you. _ ” The two men had followed behind you at a bit of a distance, looking tense and sheepish. “So, feel free to lock the door on your way out- since you clearly don’t need  _ actual _ keys.” You said sharply, leaning back against the counter and glaring at them. It would’ve been a murderous look- if you didn’t look so small, drained and pathetic. 

Robotnik was fighting his instinct to just turn and leave. He knew that your response of anger was as protective as his own- but it still made him feel rejected. Clutching your tablet and watch tightly he stepped forward I’m awkward halting steps. He placed them both on the counter between you, not meeting your eyes then returned to his spot slightly behind Stone. 

You looked at them and shook your head, letting out a scoff as tears once again welled in your eyes. “So that’s fucking it?” Your voice was angry, but the cracking and warbling as your tears fell made it heartbreaking. “Am I being fired? Are we done? Or did you just break into my house to make me feel even worse? Because if that’s your goal-“ you were cut off by a harsh sob, “you’re doing a really good fucking job.”

Stone wanted to rush forward but he knew it was better to stand back. As much as he wanted to apologize and make it all better, he knew it wasn't him who needed to repair the most damage. It pained him to see you so upset though and he still tried to calm you. 

"Please, that's not why we're here. And we wouldn't have broken in if we could have reached you." He did his best to diffuse your anger but it it didn't do much. Especially when you caught sight of Robotnik, standing there quietly and his face stoney. Just seeing him made you flood with a mix of emotions ranging from frustration to betrayal. The fact he seemed unmoved by all of this only set you off more. 

"Then why bother coming at all? Especially you. As if you could ever say you're sorry." Your words came from a place of bitterness, and while you only half meant them, you said them anyway. Robotnik almost flinched at that. His instinct was to deflect, to defend himself and snap back with something equally as nasty. Glancing over at Stone he could see the pleading in his eyes. Your expression was far more hostile, clearly not wanting him here. In the moments while Robotnik was quieting his own mind Stone stepped toward you slowly. You allowed him, but you were stiff

"We wanted to talk this over with you. You aren't fired and this...well we hope we aren't done with this." Stone tried including Robotnik in all this, hoping it would prompt him to at least chime in. To his chagrin, Robotnik did nothing. This only further fueled your disbelief towards him. 

"I believe I'm not fired. But I can't possibly believe he wants me around. Maybe you, Stone, but not him." Even Stone was wincing at your words now. This was the last thing he wanted Robotnik to hear knowing what had been going through his head. Robotnik was steady as ever as he finally made his own comment. 

"Was that all you've eaten all day?" The question was simple and with no hint of mocking in it. You processed it a moment, trying to decide if there was another intent in this. To your surprise, he actually waited for you to answer a short 'yes'. He nodded, looking away solemnly. "Then I hope you get something else to eat soon. Something with more nutritional value." It seemed sincere enough, but it was hardly what you wanted, or needed, to hear. 

"Is that your idea of a fucking apology? Hoping I eat more?" You barely had the energy to yell anymore and your quiet rage was almost more effective. Robktnik shook his head shortly. He watched as once again you were close to Stone, clearly siding with him. Accepting his hand on your shoulder before you would accept even his good wishes. The assurances Stone had given him in the car melted away in an instant as the truth he had convinced himself of came forward. He hated the tightness in his chest and the muggy haze that filled his sinuses as he felt the tears building. He had dug his own grave and this time there was no one else to take his place.

"No, It's not. I could apologize all I wanted to and I have a feeling it wouldn't make a difference." He spoke softly, keeping his voice from faltering. Stone was ready to cross the room to go to him again but stopped short as Robotnik kept speaking. "You could forgive me a hundred times over and it won't change a damn thing. It won't change the fact I've already ruined this. Ruined us." His eyes flickered up to Stone seeing the hope for an easy makeup fading from him. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself again. "But no matter what I do, I can't ruin the two of you. And I don't want to. You two make a good couple." There was no teasing in his tone, no rudeness to suggest he was being sarcastic. 

You felt Stone's grip on your shoulder tighten as he tried to reach for Robotnik. To pull him closer to the two of you. You were barely registering what Robotnik was saying. The frustration and sadness in your system suddenly simmering away, but not quickly enough for you to believe him entirely. Robotnik just shook his head and took a few steps toward the door. 

"Keep the job. You deserve the pay. But you can stay working under Stone from here on. You don't have to see me if you don't want to." It seemed like the ending he always expected. With him having the last word on it and just letting everything go. His attention was barely grabbed by Stone speaking up. 

"Ivo, please. I don't want to let you go and neither do they. Just explain it to them like you explained it to me." Stone was pleading now, voice clearly cracking with tears. This trip wasn't meant to end in only one of them ending up with you. He had desperately hoped you would have been more receptive to seeing them again. The pained smile on Robotnik's face didn't help the welling tears in his eyes.

"What for? I can explain it again and again but it doesn't mean they are required to love me- Or even forgive me." His words were calm, almost understanding. For the first time he somewhat understood the depth of what he had done and unfortunately, it was too late. His eyes landed on you again, still reading that defensive energy from you. It hurt to see he had turned someone so sweet into this, but he expected nothing less out of himself. "You're relieved for the day, Stone. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Turning on a heel he was reaching for the doorknob and ready to step out of the house. He was halted in his tracks by a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and the heat of a body pressed against his back, holding him tightly.

“God you’re such a stupid fucking asshole.” Your voice wasn’t mean, it was soft and relieved. It was said with clear and obvious love. The tears were coming again- but you didn’t care in the slightest as you buried your face against the soft material of his coat. Pressing yourself as tightly against his back as you could and squeezing just as tight around his waist, you could feel his uneven breaths. 

He was frozen. His hand was still on the doorknob, and every muscle in his body was tense. Once again, Robotnik was at a loss. He was leaving- he did what was best. He’d fucked up, and you and Stone deserve better. But- you were clinging to him with a heartbreaking desperation.  _ Was this some kind of cruel trick? Some sort of final action to punish him for everything?  _ As his brain continued the destructive spiral, he felt Stone’s hands on his shoulders.

Stone had never been quite so relieved as when you’d pulled away from him to hug Robotnik and stop him from leaving. He’d worked with the doctor long enough to understand the motivations behind every action and word from the older man. Stone had been so afraid- caught between the people he cared the most about in the world. Hearing your words mumbled against the doctor’s back made every nerve in Stone’s body light up with joy and relief. He’d known you were special- that you were more than most other people- but you could see the two of them for who they really are. He crossed the room to the two of you immediately, wrapping you both in a gentle hug.

Robotnik finally forced a single word out, voice riddled with disbelief “Why?” You could feel the vibration of the single word against your cheek and chest and you responded without a moment of hesitation,

“If you didn’t care about us you wouldn’t have told Aban and I to stay together. You care about our happiness enough to sacrifice your own.” You pauses for a moment, feeling his body start to shake with little gasping sobs. “I know you’re used to people just leaving... but I don’t do that. I am more than willing to work through this.” Another pause. He actually let out a broken sob finally, and you kept going, your voice even softer than before and punctuated with weak sniffles. “The two of you are amazing, and I don’t want this to end.” Your voice dropped in volume again, “Ivo... I know you’re used to people in your life being horrible. Unforgiving.... I am  _ not _ them.” You pulled back just a little, trying to give him space to turn around. He spun around in a flash and pulled you and Aban into a desperate embrace. He held the two of you like he thought you’d disappear if you slipped out of his grasp. In between hiccoughing sobs he choked out 

“I- I apologize f-for my beha-behavior.” You and Stone held him just as tightly. 

“We still need to talk through some things- but we will be ok.” You said, finally relaxing in between the warmth of the two men’s bodies.

The three of you stood there in each other’s arms for several minutes. Just letting yourselves cry and let go of the tension and pain of the day. You finally pulled away just a bit, “Can we talk about this?” Both men pulled away slowly, seemingly afraid of losing the comfort of the moment. You figured it was best to lighten the mood “I know you know the structure of a real apology, Ivo.” It was clear that you were teasing and Stone chuckled softly. 

“I have a degree in human behavior and psychology. Of course I know. I still think Lewiki’s study was a little-“ Of course Robotnik’s tone was mostly back to his usual self, but Stone cut him off with a deliberate clearing of his throat. “Ah, yes, I do.” You laughed- a real, true, happy laugh at these two ridiculous men.

“Let’s go sit down.”

The three of you settled down on your couch, that now felt smaller than ever. It was welcomed, however, as it felt better to be squished between the two of them than the loneliness you had felt not that long before. Robotnik was much more pulled together now, his breath hitching and shuddering now and again. Overall, he was calm, and he was doing his best to remain that way. Even if he did break down again during his apology, you wouldn't have blamed him. This was a lot all at once to be experiencing. You felt his tall body lean against you and already you felt more comforted just to feel his warmth. Breathing deep, he was clearly sorting what he needed to say and what he wanted to say. Two very different things that always seemed to mix. 

"I'm sorry I was so cruel." It felt like something he had to get out of the way first, a confession more than an apology. You kept your bodily contact to a minimum, just allowing him to lean on you as opposed to encroaching on his space too much. Stone had reached over you and kept a hand on Robotnik's shoulder. Just enough contact to remind him he was there. You were quiet as you let Robotnik continue. This time, the shudders and hitching breath were even less apparent.

"I was...scared." It felt foreign for him to admit such a thing. "I was scared you would leave me anyway. But..." it shocked you to feel him lean in closer, fingers just barely grazing your wrist. You allowed it, of course, not moving to deepen the touch too much. "It doesn't mean I needed to give you a reason. Just to prove myself right again." The last part was a bit more bitter, recognizing it as a terrible habit he had. Both you and Stone had a soft smile on your face, happy to hear him put this together. It wasn't an absolute fix, but it was a start to something he wouldn't have done in the first place. It was progress. There was silence before Stone spoke up. 

"I'm sorry you still see us as closer to each other than we are to you." He admitted, gripping Robotnik's shoulder just a bit tighter. Peeking up to meet Stone's gaze, it almost made him feel more guilty. He didn't want the two of you to grow apart just because of his own jealousy.

"That isn't your fault. You're just more physical than I am. That's it." Robotnik could still appreciate the facts behind the emotions and that was just fact. You and Stone were much happier with close cuddles and physical affection than he was. He couldn't blame the two of you for cuddling and not always being all over him, especially if he wasn't terribly fond of it. You were only respecting his boundaries. Even if his jealousy couldn't see through that some times. Stone seemed more comfortable getting it off his chest anyway, seeing that Robotnik had no real issue with the physicality between the two of you. Sitting quietly you thought over what had happened. Despite the fact you knew a lot of this was because of Robotnik's overly defensive attitude, you couldn't help the nagging thought in the back of your mind. 

"I-I'm sorry I was such a mess today." You spoke the words quietly, feeling it was all you could get out. Before you even got it all out, Robotnik's hand was sliding to twine his fingers with yours. He held your hand tightly and hushed you gently.

"No, don't be sorry. You never deserved any of that. No matter how much of a mess you were." His voice was more playful towards the end and it pulled a very much needed chuckle from you and Stone. After that, you sat quietly for a long while, intertwined and simply enjoying being together again. Leaning down, Robotnik pressed a soft kiss to your temple before leaning over you to press the same kiss to Stone's cheek. 

"I have no idea how good I will be at fixing this. It takes more than 2 months just to change a behavior. And that's assuming I do it all the time." Robotnik was not one to leave out the details, and that was an important one. While this talk would more than likely help in the long run, Robotnik's defensive nature was just that; in his nature. Catching Stone's gaze, he gave him a soft smile. "But I know Aban will be more than happy to remind me if I get a bit too critical." Stone returned the smile, slowly tangling his fingers with your other hand. 

"I'm sure both of us will be your reminders." He gave your hand a squeeze and you couldn't help but smile wider. 

"Finally, I get to correct Robotnik on something." You were practically beaming up at him and he rolled his eyes. Still you knew he couldn't be angry with you right now. Especially now that you had not only forgiven him but were willing to work with him on this. It was the last thing he expected anyone to do for him, yet alone someone who he only started a relationship with a couple days prior. Squeezing your hand again, he pulled in closer, practically pulling you flush with his body. You pressed back, cuddling against his chest. You felt Stone press against your back and once again you felt as safe as you ever could have been.


End file.
